I'm So Glad I Met You
by sennenhime
Summary: Naruto is hated by everyone in the village, while walking through the forest he fell down a hill only to fall on Sasuke who only just moved to the village, what happens when he starts to fall in love with him? YAOI, there will be lemon in future chapters


umm hey guys just giving you a heads up i'm still new to this so bear with me just a little bit

Disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own naruto, i'm only writing this out of my own enjoyment.

_Thinking_

"Dialogue"

well hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>First Meeting<strong><br>**

Chapter 1

Naruto was walking through the forest looking for some peace and quiet, he didn't want to hear anymore insults about him being a monster just because kyuubi was sealed inside of him, all he wanted was to fit in; to be acknowledged for who he is. He didn't even realise that it was night time already; all he was thinking about was ways to make people in the village accept his existence. He didn't even pay attention to the hill in front of him and only realised until he was tumbling down the hill.

He shut his eyes; he thought he was going to die. When he felt that his body stopped rolling he peeked through one of the eyes and felt that he didn't feel any pain in his body at all, in fact he felt fine. When he went to lift himself up from the ground he felt something warm and soft.

"Oi, get off of me dobe." The soft thing that he landed on was actually a person.

"Oh sorry, are you ok?" The blonde moved to the side and sat next to the man. The man stood up and dusted off the dirt from his clothes.

"Watch where you fall next time." He started to walk away until –

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," he turned around to see the person holding his ankle. "I think I broke my ankle." The man looked around to see if anyone was there but there was no-one.

"Tch," he walked back to the poor boy, turned his back to him and knelt on one knee "Get on." The blonde complied and got on his back.

* * *

><p>It was around 15 minutes until he saw lights in the distance and then a house. As soon as they entered the house the man put the blonde down and went out of the room. A few minutes later he came back again with a first aid kit.<p>

"OWWW….can't you be more gentle?" the blonde was almost on the verge of crying, the man was rubbing some oil on the bruise

"Maybe if you watched where you were going, this wouldn't have happened." The blonde just glared at him.

Once he was done, he wrapped it with bandage, "ok I'm done."

The man than looked up at the blonde only to realise how cute and sexy he was. The blonde noticed the man looking at him and looked back; the man seemed to be around his age and was….REALLY hot!

"Umm…..thank you, my names Uzumaki Naruto, "a blush crept up on his cheek.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I don't think you'll be able to walk home yet and it's also night time, so you better stay here for the night." The raven-haired man packed up his first aid kit.

"Are you sure, what about your parents?" the blonde asked.

"They died long ago."

"Oh…um…sorry"

"It's alright, anyways are you hungry? Do you want to eat anything?"

"Umm...ramen please,"

"Ok I'll be right back." Sasuke went out of the room, a couple of minutes later he came back with a bowl of ramen in his hand "here"

The blondes face lit up "thank you, ittadakimasu." It didn't take him long to finish his bowl "Gochisousama".

Sasuke took the bowl and went out of the room. Naruto was full and happy until the memories of the insults from the people in the village flooded back into his mind, he didn't want to think about right now so he closed his eyes and before he knew it he fell asleep.

Sasuke came back only to find the blondie asleep "hn, asleep already" he picked the blonde up carefully in bridal style trying not to wake him and put him in his bed, he then lied down and stared at the blonde. _Now that I look at him more, he is just so cute, it just makes me want to….want to…wait…what the fuck am I thinking, I only just met him and he's also a guy_. He shook his head trying to get the disturbing ideas out from his mind and slept beside Naruto.

* * *

><p>Well please review and tell me what you think about it<p>

also if you want please leave some feedback and/or ideas for the story

second chapter will be up soon


End file.
